1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for retaining coating materials, and more particularly, to a chalk holder with end caps designed to permit digits of the human hand to be coated with the chalk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for retaining chalk or other coatings for a myriad of purposes are known in the art. They include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
5,545,093 PA0 5,129,187 PA0 0,561,659 PA0 0,133,603
In the sport of bowling, the player inserts their fingers into a plurality of holes which penetrate into the bowl, and swing the bowl, releasing it in order to permit it to roll down a lane and strike down the pins. Perspiration and other wetting agents may form on the fingers of the user, resulting in loss of control during the swing and release phase of the game. Chalk cones have been used in the past in order to permit one to `chalk up` prior to playing. These cones do not have a holder, nor are they any longer in popular use.
Chalk is generally considered to be a soft, white, powdery substance consisting chiefly of fossil shells of foraminifers. It may, for this application, also be considered to be other soft, water absorbing agents. When used in this application, the term chalk is not considered to be limiting to any particular composition, it is considered to be any material with properties which lend themselves to being employed in the manner depicted herein. Any composition which may be formed into the configuration describes, that may be rubbed onto the digits of a finger, and absorb water may be considered, for the claims of this application, to be chalk.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a variety of devices to hold and retain chalk for coating devices, none of the devices teach or describe the simple structural configuration of the instant holder, nor do they describe the configuration of the chalk retained therein. The instant invention is superior over the prior art as it is a simple and cost effective device which may be easily utilized by a bowler or other person desiring to coat their thumb or fingers with a layer of chalk. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident during this application.